Gene Roddenberry
Date of Birth: August 19, 1921 Place of Birth: El Paso, Texas, United States Mother: Caroline Glen Roddenberry Father: Eugene Edward Roddenberry Date of Death: October 24, 1991 Eugene Wesley Roddenberry (AKA: The Great Bird of the Galaxy) is best known as the creator of the science fiction television series Star Trek. Furthermore Roddenberry's remains were the first to be launched into Earth's orbit, where they will circle our planet until they burn up while reentering the atmosphere. History Early Life Roddenberry was born in El Paso, Texas, on 19 August 1921, and spent his childhood in the city of Los Angeles. He studies three years of policemanship and then transferred his academic interest to aeronautical engineering and qualified for a pilot's license. He volunteered for the United States Army Air Corps, and was ordered into training as a flying cadet when the United States entered the Second World War in 1941. He was ordered to the South Pacific, and flew missions against enemy strongholds there. In all, he took part in approximately 89 missions and sorties. He was decorated with the Distinguished Flying Cross and the Air Medal. It was in the South Pacific where he first began writing. He sold stories to flying magazines, and later poetry to publications, including The New York Times. When the war ended, he joined the Pan American World Airways. During this time, he also studied literature at the University of Columbia. Television He continued flying until he saw television for the first time. Correctly estimating television's future, he realized this new medium would need writers. He acted immediately, leaving his flying career behind, and went to Hollywood, only to find television industry still in its infancy, with few openings for inexperienced writers. Roddenberry joined the Los Angeles Police Department. By the time he had become a sergeant, he sold scripts to shows as Goodyear Theatre, The Kaiser Aluminum Hour, Four Star Theater, Dragnet, The Jane Wyman Theater, and Naked City. Established as a writer, he turned in his badge and became a freelancer. ''Star Trek'' Star Trek followed in the mid 1960s. The first pilot was rejected by the network, pronounced "too cerebral". Once on the air, however, Star Trek developed a loyal following. NASA even named its first space shuttle "Enterprise", after the name of Captain Kirk's beloved starship. After the Star Trek series ended, Roddenberry produced several motion pictures, and also made a number of pilots for television. Roddenberry served as a member of the Writers Guild Executive Council and as a Governor of the Academy of Television Arts and Sciences. He held three honorary doctorate degrees: Doctor of Humane Letters from Emerson College (1977), Doctor of Literature from Union College in Los Angeles, and Doctor of Science from Clarkson College in Potsdam, New York (1981). By June 1977, Star Trek was to become a television series again, after the success of the original Star Trek. Paramount attempted to launch a new series, tentaviely titled Star Trek: Phase II. Construction on the sets started in July, and the writers' and directors' guide was published in August. The original cast, except for Leonard Nimoy, returned to reprised their roles, along with several new characters, such as Lt. Xon, who would be taking Spock's place, first officer Will Decker, and navigator Lt. Ilia. As work was being finished on the sets and costumed, Paramount abandoned the plans. Probably influenced by the success of Star Wars, they decided to turn the television series into Star Trek: The Motion Picture. The Next Generation In September 1987, Star Trek: The Next Generation continued the legend that Roddenberry began 25 years prior with Star Trek, the original series. This new show offered Roddenberry the technical possibilities and the budget to realize his vision. Never would a science fiction series become so popular. Legacy On October 24, 1991, Gene Roddenberry passed away. At the time of his passing, Roddenberry was survived by his wife Majel Barrett (who featured as Nurse Chapel and Lwaxana Troi on Star Trek) and their son, Gene Roddenberry Jr., his two grown daughters from a previous marriage, as well as two grandchildren. The legacy of Star Trek, as created by Gene Roddenberry, continues to grow as the newest series, Star Trek: Enterprise, joins Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. Star Trek: The Next Generation has evolved into a feature film series, debuting in 1994 with Star Trek: Generations. Roddenberry is often affectionately referred to as the "Great Bird of the Galaxy." Other shows of Roddenberry's design include Andromeda and Earth: Final Conflict. Credits * Star Trek: The Original Series (1966-1969) ** "The Cage" (Story, 1964) ** "Mudd's Women" (Story, 1966) ** "Charlie X" (Story, 1966) ** "The Menagerie, Part I" (Story, 1966) ** "The Menagerie, Part II" (Story, 1966) ** "Return of the Archons" (Story, 1967) ** "Bread and Circuses" (Story, 1967) ** "A Private Little War" (Teleplay, 1968) ** "The Omega Glory" (Story, 1968) ** "Assignment: Earth" (Story, 1968) ** "The Savage Curtain" (Story, 1969) ** "Turnabout Intruder" (Story, 1969) * Star Trek: The Animated Series (1972-1973) ** (To be listed) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987-1989) ** "Encounter at Farpoint" (Story, 1987) ** "Hide and Q" (Teleplay, 1987) ** "Datalore" (Teleplay, 1988) Roddenberry also receives creator credit on all episodes of TNG, DS9, VGR, and ENT, under the title "Based upon ''Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry".''